hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom
Overview Name: Victor von Doom Aliases: 'Doctor Doom, The Master, Invincible Man, Vincent Vaughn, Hans; has also inhabited the bodies of Daredevil, Norman McArthur and the Fantastic Four '''Identity: '''Publicly known '''Citizenship: '''Latverian '''Place of birth: '''Just outside Hassenstadt (Now called Doomstadt) '''Relatives: ' *Werner von Doom (Father - deceased) *Cynthia von Doom (Mother - deceased) *Boris (Unofficial adoptive father / guardian) *Krisdtoff Vernard (Ward / adopted son) *Dr. Bob Doom (Distant cousin) '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: 6"2 (6"7 armoured) Weight: '''225 lbs (415 lbs armoured) '''Eyes: '''Green '''Hair: '''Dark brown '''Unusual features: '''Small scar upon his face which he hides behind his mask '''Alignment: Neutral Role / Occupation: Monarch of Latveria, would-be conqueror '''Group Affiliations: '''The Hex, Cabal, Knights of the Atomic Table, Partner of Namor, Employer of the Terrible Trio '''Education: '''Victor is self-educated to graduate level and beyond in most sciences. He was expelled from the college where he was studying before he could complete his degree. Self-taught in the knowledge of the mystic arts. Tragic Start Born to the Zefiro travellers Werner and Cynthia in Latveria, Victor von Doom only had a limited time with his mother before she cast a spell and made a pact with Mephisto; it was her intention to use his power to give her people a deserving homeland. Unaware that the pact would backfire, Cynthia ended up losing her temper with one of the Baron’s guards upon being mocked. Firing a bolt of energy at the guard through anger, she soon learnt that she could not hope to control Mephisto’s power. Ultimately it was all too late and Cynthia was killed by the dying guard. As a result of the pact, she was condemned to an eternity of damnation – this later proves to be one of Victor’s key points of motivation. Shortly after the death of Victor’s mother, Werner von Doom – a doctor – was called upon by king Vladmir (Baron of Sabbat, Baron of Haasen, Baron of Krozi) and was forced to treat his wife’s illness. Unfortunately, said illness was terminal and Victor’s father could not cure her. Vladmir blamed Werner for the death of his wife, and so Werner fled with the young Victor, hoping to protect him. Giving Victor his coat to keep the boy warm, Werner eventually died from exposure to the cold mountainside, holding his son closely all the while to keep the child safe. Before dying, they were found by Boris who had been the doctor’s best friend. Entrusting Boris with the care of his only son, Werner tried to warn Victor of the fearful life he foresaw him falling into, though passed away before he could make Victor understand. Crossroads Upon being saved by Boris, the young Victor returned to the Zefiro camp as a new man. Shaped by the anger and pain felt towards the death of his parents, Victor became dedicated to schooling himself in sorcery. With his mother’s ability in the mystic arts, he was able to use her remaining artefacts to help himself with the task. With his teachings, Victor began an annual contest with Mephisto in an attempt to free his mother’s soul from the Netherworld. Victor’s determination would stay with him throughout his life, and the beginning of a deep obsession with perfection was immediately put into play. By his teenage years, Victor von Doom was already a scientific genius, claiming that his consciousness had began whilst he was inside his mother’s womb; her dealings with sorcery, demons and spirits had opened his mind too clearly and far too soon. Using his inventions, Doom waged a one-man war against the monarchy of Latveria, and due to his vast intellect, was always one step ahead of his enemy. Much like his mother before him, the Zefiro people were of the greatest importance to him, regardless of his lust for revenge and deep anger. At this stage in his life, the teenager was only the foundations of the man he would eventually become. Word of these actions quickly travelled across the seas, and the stories eventually reached the ears of America – he was invited to attend New York’s Empire State University on a scholarship. The opportunity to gain further knowledge which would provide the means to seek revenge on those who had wronged him, consumed the teenager entirely. Accepting the offer, Victor left his love Valeria behind. Category:Characters Category:The Hex Category:Villains Category:Latverian Category:27 June Category:1970s Category:1976 Category:Bunny Category:Marvel